Keeping in Touch
by akari-hayashi
Summary: It's Christmas and Ryoma realized replacements weren't available for everything... [MomoRyo]


**Keeping in Touch**

A/N: I know it is like four months after Christmas, but I have decided from the start to only post this here after the sequel is finished. And thus the horrible wait. The very smutty lemon sequel to this can only be found on my livejournal, the link of which can be found in my profile. I also have a R fic on my LJ, which is also not posted here so maybe you guys can check it out. I really hope to hear from you guys so please review! And to the wonderful MomoRyo fans out there who always review so enthusiastically: A very merry and belated Christmas. XD

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Konomi Takeshi. (Too exhausted to think of something cheeky.)

Summary: It's Christmas and Ryoma realized replacements weren't available for everything... (MomoRyo)

---

Ryoma listened to the soft jazz music, eyes flickering in drowsiness. Lying on the sofa, he willed himself not to sleep, even though the lyrics of the song were already meaningless to him.

The dj's voice came on soon after, a loud and bubbly voice that penetrated through the whole apartment. Ryoma smiled slightly; it was also the same warm voice that penetrated many of his dreams.

"Let's see, it's just one hour more to Christmas so if you have anything to say to your loved ones who are not with you, just call in and..."

Ryoma wondered if he should just call in and give the hardworking Momoshiro a piece of his mind. It was sad that he could only listen to his lover's voice through the radio, just like the many people out there. It was one of the rare times that they were on the same continent but Momoshiro just HAD to happily take the night shift. To think Ryoma actually dashed back for this special occasion...

Maybe he should go get some coffee and try to keep himself awake, Ryoma thought as he yawned once again. However, both his body and mind were already shutting down and he couldn't seem to find the energy to move. Furthermore, with the lullaby-like music playing in the background, Ryoma soon found himself cuddling against the soft cushions, fast asleep.

Since when did Momoshiro start liking jazz anyway...

---

The lights were still on when Momoshiro entered the small apartment. Brushing the snow off his hat and coat, the tall man put them aside and crept silently to the living room.

Festive music played quietly from the radio as the one he loved dozed on the sofa, buried in cushions and blankets, unaware of the new presence. Smiling, Momoshiro switched off the radio and kneeled beside the sleeping beauty. He brushed the silky, ebony locks away from the small face, wondering whether he should wake Ryoma up. Ryoma looked too peaceful in sleep like that.

However, the touch seemed to be enough to pull Ryoma from his dreamland and the golden eyes slowly flickered open, although still misty from sleep.

"Hey." Momoshiro whispered as he continued to brush his fingers against the smooth skin. Ryoma seemed to have gotten a bit tanned, but his skin still felt as soft.

Ryoma blinked his eyes several times more before he finally registered that it was his boyfriend in front of him. Remembering why he had fallen asleep, he frowned and murmured, "What time is it now?"

"It's nearly three." Momoshiro replied apologetically, immediately sensing the irritation in the deep voice. He moved closer and pressed his lips against the other's pouting ones, lingering for a few seconds before whispering "I'm sorry".

"Nn..." Ryoma muttered and hooked his arm around Momoshiro's neck, pulling the latter back again for a longer kiss. It was nice being able to hear Momoshiro's voice through the phone or the radio, but it was always better when Momoshiro was there in person. Because he got to touch, feel and of course, kiss.

Momoshiro sucked on Ryoma's lower lip happily, pleased that Ryoma was always so quick to forgive when he was in a drowsy state. He moved his hand under the blanket, searching for the slender waist. Finding the edge of Ryoma's thick sweater, he shifted his hand underneath, wanting to cuddle the smaller boy. But the moment Momoshiro's hand touched the smooth skin, Ryoma hissed and reflexively moved back.

"Takeshi, you're cold!" Ryoma pouted with those swollen lips of his, making him looked especially adorable.

"Well, I did brave a freaking snowstorm to come back, y'know?"

"Hmph..." Ryoma leaned his head against the broad shoulder, combing his hand through Momoshiro's slightly wet hair. "You should go take a bath."

"I was thinking of that too. It will be good for waking you up as well." Momoshiro answered with a grin and lifted Ryoma, still cocooned in his blanket, up easily. Ryoma had grown taller throughout the years but luckily, he was still light and just right for cuddling.

"Did I say I want to bathe with you?" Ryoma said as he traced his fingers along Momoshiro's neck, feeling the faint heartbeats through the skin.

Placing Ryoma down in front of the bathroom door, Momoshiro first tossed the blanket away before pushing Ryoma into the bathroom. Hot steam immediately filled the entire room as Momoshiro switched on the shower. He could see the pleasure in Ryoma's golden eyes as warmth enshrouded them both. Smiling widely, he said, "Well, you seem happy enough."

Giving a small snort, Ryoma eagerly peeled their clothes off and pulled his former senpai under the gushing water, saying, "Mada mada dane."

---

Dressed in a comfortable bathrobe and lying on Momoshiro's lap with a look of satisfaction on his face, Ryoma quietly let the former dry off his hair. It was nice being pampered, especially by the one you love. Sure, Ryoma's life was not bad; he could even be considered to be living a life of luxury. Staying in top-rated hotel suites, eating all kinds of delicacies, travelling around the world, getting more than enough cash to splurge on the things he want... All the perks that came with being a up and rising tennis star. But it was always better back home, where Momoshiro was.

Furthermore, it wasn't too good to be away often as well. Confident as he was, Ryoma would sometimes (not very often but it would still pop up in his mind) be afraid that Momoshiro would get hooked away by one of the many female singers that appeared on his show. It did not help much that Momoshiro was always so friendly towards everyone. Speaking of which...

Ryoma climbed off the warm lap and shuffled to his travel bag. He squatted down beside it and started digging through it.

"Ryoma, what are you doing?"

Ryoma ignored his boyfriend and continued his search. Finally, his fingers closed upon a small box at a corner of his bag and he returned to the bed, hiding the box behind him.

"Ryoma, don't you think I can't see it. What's that you're hiding?" Momoshiro grabbed hold of Ryoma's waist and pulled the boy easily towards his own body. Ryoma resisted for a while but he always was too weak for Momoshiro anyway. So, he decided he might as well give up and just lay there trapped among Momoshiro's strong arms.

Momoshiro noticed the small box and grinned widely, "Oh, is that a present for me?"

Ryoma smirked and placed the box in Momoshiro's palm. "Yup. Merry Christmas."

Momoshiro leaned against the headboard and carefully opened the box. When he saw what was inside, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. What a present. Though he was very curious, Momoshiro still could not hide the big grin on his face as he asked, "Ryoma... Are you asking me to marry you?"

"NO! Of course not!" iAt least not now/i thought Ryoma as he snatched the box away from his boyfriend, a crimson blush covering his whole face. Taking out the small platinum ring from the box, Ryoma grabbed Momoshiro's hand and pushed the ring forcefully onto the middle finger. Then, he just dropped the hand onto the mattress and commanded, "There. You better wear it at all times."

"Aren't you supposed to kneel down or something?" Momoshiro asked cheekily while he scrutinized the new decoration on his hand.

With a growl, Ryoma turned and squeezed Momoshiro's cheeks, shouting in frustration, "I told you I am not proposing!"

"Then what is this for?"

"No reason. Just put it on."

Shaking his head determinedly, Momoshiro prepared to take off the ring. "No way, if you don't say the truth, I am not wearing it. What if it's voodoo or something?"

"Takeshi!" Ryoma protested and grabbed hold of Momoshiro's hands tightly. 'Gosh, this is so embarrassing!' Why couldn't Momoshiro just be obedient and put on the damn ring, Ryoma thought as he buried his head under Momoshiro's chin, thinking of a less embarrassing way to tell the truth. But no matter what, it seemed as if Ryoma would definitely be teased.

"Well?" Momoshiro probed as Ryoma sat deep in thought, playing with the ring.

Sigh, he might as well get it over with. Didn't people say that there should be honesty in relationships? "...I just want people to know that you are taken..."

"So?"

"So... So that they won't get too close to you..."

"Oh... So you are jealous?" Momoshiro grinned, he always knew Ryoma had a possessive streak. He definitely felt honoured that Ryoma was so possessive of him, but shouldn't his boyfriend be more confident of his persistence?

"Baka! Who says I'm jealous? Why would I be jealous? You... Baka." Ryoma looked away, face flushed in red.

Smiling, Momoshiro hugged the smaller boy from behind and consoled, "Hey hey. Don't be angry. I'm only speaking the truth, y'know." Before he was given a punch by Ryoma, Momoshiro added quickly, "Don't worry, I will have this on all the time so that people will know I'm all yours."

"Hmph. You better... You don't know how much trouble I went through to get that." Ryoma grumbled as he lay on Momoshiro's chest lethargically. Yes, he had to practically mask himself to buy that one ring so that people could not recognize him.

"Yes yes. I will wear it even when I'm asleep." Momoshiro promised and gave a tiny peck on Ryoma's blushing cheek. "Thank you."

After cuddling with Ryoma for a while and playing with the soft locks, Momoshiro gently pushed Ryoma off of him and dragged himself to the edge of the bed while lying flat on his abdomen. He stretched his hand downwards beneath the bed and fumbled around before pulling out a covered box, one often used to store copier paper. Placing the box in front of the curious Ryoma, Momoshiro said with a smile, "And here is my present to you. Go on, open it."

Carefully examining the box on all sides to make sure there are no tricks, Ryoma slowly lifted the cover. Peeping inside, the tennis prodigy frowned. "What are these?"

"Take them out and see."

Extending his hand inside the box, Ryoma first took out a CD. A simple, self-made CD which seemed to be nothing special.

"I made that specially for you," Momoshiro explained. "I just picked some songs that both of us like or those that I feel are meaningful. I also made recordings so that you can listen to my wonderful voice 24 hours a day even when I am not around."

"And... Some of the recordings are rather private so be sure nobody's around when you listen." Momoshiro whispered close to Ryoma's ear, causing Ryoma to nod his head with a blush, wondering what exactly did Momoshiro said inside the CD.

"Thanks..."

"Go on go on, see what else is in there."

Next, Ryoma took out a bottle of liquid from the box. "Cologne?"

"Yup. It's the brand that I sometimes use. When you are lonely, the smell will remind you of me."

Ryoma rolled his eyes and placed the bottle aside. "You know I don't use perfume."

Momoshiro laughed and scratched his head. "Well, I wanted to give you shampoo at first but it's too funny so I thought cologne would be more presentable."

The shorter boy sighed and shook his head, amused by the idea of a gift-wrapped shampoo. Then, he continued his exploration, fishing out a box of chocolates next.

"Heh, you always did say I taste like chocolate." Momoshiro grinned, obviously proud that he was referred to as something so tasty. But Ryoma decided to burst Momoshiro's small bubble of joy by retorting as he waved the chocolate box in the air, "Well, I said you taste like chocolate, but definitely not as good as these."

Purple eyes flared bright in anger and Momoshiro pounced onto the smaller boy, crushing him in a passionate lip-lock. When he pulled away later, Ryoma was panting with lips swollen pink once again.

"Huh! How's that? How dare you say that I am low-grade chocolate! I'm... I'm as yummy as the most expensive chocolate out there!"

Ryoma licked his lips, relinquishing in the sweet taste of his Momoshiro before replying in his usual tone, "Mada mada dane."

Then, he took out the last thing from the box, completely ignoring Momoshiro's whining. It was a self-made scrapbook kind of thing. And Ryoma was pleasantly surprised when he flipped the book open to reveal photographs of him and Momoshiro together, all the way from their Seigaku years to when they last met. There were also scribbles of comments under some of the pictures. He could not hide a smirk when he saw one that said "Always my sexy little brat".

"I must say we look rather good in pictures. Though you always look and act like a brat." Momoshiro joked, already forgetting their small argument earlier on.

"At least I always look good. I can't say the same for you, Takeshi. I know you hid some of the less flattering photos somewhere."

Giving a light knock on Ryoma's head, Momoshiro protested, "Ryoma! You should at least be appreciative."

Looking through the photographs, Ryoma realized the two of them had indeed been through a lot to be where they were today. From Ryoma leaving for America just after one year in Seigaku to him returning to Japan and back with Momoshiro, it was as if they had been going round in circles after circles. Yes, he should be grateful of what he had now.

With a glitter in his eyes, Ryoma hugged Momoshiro tightly around the waist and whispered, "There. Appreciation. Thanks for everything." That was enough for the Momoshiro as he returned the hug.

Recounting the presents in his mind, Ryoma suddenly realized something. Listing off his fingers, Ryoma asked, "Hmm... I got something to listen, to smell, to taste and to see. What about touch? You left out one."

Smiling warmly, Momoshiro stroked Ryoma's cheek with his thumb, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin. How long had he not touch this? Just the feel was enough to make his heart tingle in excitement.

"Ryoma... There's no replacement for touch. There's only me."

"Takeshi..." Looking straight into emotion-filled amethyst pools, Ryoma knew Momoshiro was right. Nothing could ever replace this. Nothing could ever replace the pure joy and sensation of tracing his hand along Momoshiro's tanned skin, just like what he was doing now. Gosh, why could Momoshiro always made him feel this way?

With his head lowered, Ryoma mumbled, "I... I'll try to come back more often."

Momoshiro nodded and ruffled Ryoma's hair before saying, "You know that I'm not blaming you or anything right?" Then, he added, "But anyway, I do have something else for you."

Admiring Momoshiro's backside as the older man reached beneath the bed again, Ryoma wondered curiously, 'Wow. Another present? Normally he just gets me one for both occasions...'

"Uh... Fuji-senpai suggested this," said Momoshiro as he dragged out an even bigger box than before and placed it on the bed gingerly.

"Fuji-senpai?" Uh oh, then it must be something strange, Ryoma thought.

And indeed, it was something out of the ordinary. Pulling out the present from the box, Ryoma's face was covered entirely in red, from both shock and embarrassment. It was a dress... Momoshiro got him a dress. Momoshiro got him a fucking Santa Claus red and white dress with fur cuffs. The same one he remembered seeing on that beer commercial with a reindeer crashing through the chimney. Complete with the fur hat.

Staring at the red dress gripped tightly in his hands and then staring at Momoshiro's hopeful expression, Ryoma did not know what to say. A dress, Momoshiro got him a dress, what was he supposed to say to that! Fuck.

To heck with it, Ryoma finally decided and flung the entire thing right at Momoshiro's face. Including the box.

"Oww oww! Ryoma, what are you doing?"

"Takeshi, you HENTAI! Why... Why did you get me THAT! You... You... PERVERT!" Ryoma exploded, red in the face, as he tossed everything he could find towards his boyfriend. The pillows, the bolsters, even the blankets.

Momoshiro gaped, he did not expect such a big reaction. Frantically, he scrambled across the bed and grabbed hold of Ryoma, locking the smaller man within his arms. "Sorry sorry! Gods, don't be so angry, Ryoma. I... I'll hide the dress away, you won't ever see it again, I promise!"

Struggling in the strong arms, Ryoma scolded, "I'm not angry, it's just... What do you expect me to do with that? I'm a guy okay! You pervert! I know what you are thinking about. You-"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry okay? I just thought you would look cute in that..." Momoshiro pouted, slightly upset that Ryoma did not appreciate his effort.

Ryoma calmed down a little after Momoshiro repeatedly apologized, although his face was still red in embarrassment. He still could not believe that pervert actually got him a dress, let alone imagine how he would look in it. Why would Momoshiro think he would look cute in a dress? He was a guy inside and out. (1)

"Ryoma..."

"I'm fine... Let's take some rest. You still have to work tomorrow right?"

"..." Nodding his head solemnly, Momoshiro quietly lay down on the tidied bed and pulled Ryoma close to him.

Looking at the obvious disappointment on Momoshiro's face, Ryoma sighed and gently pressed his lips against Momoshiro's. Brushing his fingers along a strong, tanned arm, he said, "I said I'm fine, Takeshi. I appreciate everything you did... Even the dress."

Momoshiro's eyes immediately brightened and he cuddled Ryoma like a teddy bear, saying, "Merry Christmas and happy birthday, Ryoma." Then, he gave a big yawn and almost immediately drifted into sleep.

With a sigh, Ryoma also closed his eyes, images of presents and a particular red and white dress floating in his dream...

---

About this story: It's basically just fluff, but I had fun writing it and I'm sure you guys had fun reading it too. Got the idea of a DJ Momoshiro from this fic about a YuuMi wedding and I thought it suits Momo rather well. I had a problem with the title but got inspired by a Lynn Johnston's comic strip.  
The ring... I just thought it was cute and would embarrass Ryoma enough. Actually, the raison detre for this fic is simply to lay the path for the lemon. Bwahaha.  
(1) Tsk tsk, Ryoma is so in denial. Of course he looks cute in a dress.

BGM: "One to one" album by Chinese singer Fan Wei Qi. Very relaxing music for writing fics.

December 2005


End file.
